


Princess.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Possessive Daryl, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You and Daryl hate each other but get forced to go on a run together.





	1. Chapter 1

 

You glared at Daryl from across the table and he glared right back. If looks could kill you’d both be walkers by now. You weren’t even paying attention to what Rick was saying as you were too busy trying to send telepathic insults to the asshole sat opposite you, and you were quite certain he was doing the same. To say you and Daryl don’t get on would be an understatement. You loathed that stupid redneck and his stupid attitude and had done since you first met him. He assumed you were a preppy princess who had rich parents and a horse that shit rainbows, but he knew nothing about you at all. He was just a judgemental dickface. You were both staring at each other, too stubborn to look away first, until Rick slammed his hands down onto the table. You and Daryl jumped and snapped your heads towards Rick.

“What the fuck Rick?!” Daryl barked.  
“You’re like a pair of school kids. I’ve been talking to you both for about ten minutes and I bet you didn’t hear a damn thing I said!” Rick scolded. You bit your lip and felt bad. You knew this between you and Daryl was getting on Ricks last nerve, and he was right, you had no clue what the fuck he was talking about.  
“I’m sorry Rick. Whatever you need, we’ll do it.” You smiled at him.  
“I want you to both go on a run for some clothes, its getting warmer now and we need stuff for everyone.” He sighed.  
“Hell nah! I ain’t goin’ with this dumb bitch. She’ll just get me killed!” Daryl yelled, earning a dirty look from you.  
“Shut your mouth asshole, can’t even take one for the fucking team, selfish prick.” You spat, knowing how to push his buttons. He stood up that fast that his chair fell over.  
“What d’ya just say to me ya fuckin’ whore?!” He roared. You just sat there smirking at him, knowing you worked him up.  
“That’s enough!” Rick bellowed, causing you both to look at him sheepishly.  
“You better deal with these issues and put them aside. We’re in the middle of a damn apocalypse for crying out loud, grow up!” With that he stood up and left the room, you and Daryl feeling like naughty children after a telling off.

“C’mon, I ain’t got all day.” He sighed as he left the room.  
The car ride there was silent which was actually progress because you’d normally be winding each other up and nearly killing each other by this point. You went in and cleared the shop of walkers without much effort. Then you got to work sorting through the clothes, you doing the women’s and Daryl doing the men’s. Your clothes were covered in walker guts and felt disgusting as they clung to you and smelt absolutely awful, so you took this opportunity to change clothes. You grabbed a new top and jeans along with new underwear and went behind a shelf for privacy. Just as you’d put your new panties on, being otherwise naked, Daryl walked round the corner.

“Hey y/n ya thi-“ He stopped dead in his tracks as you were stood there only in panties staring at him wide eyed. He blushed but couldn’t look away. He may think you were a spoilt princess but in this moment he wanted nothing more than to fuck that spoilt princess and grab her amazing breasts and play with them. Before he even registered his dirty thoughts his pants suddenly grew tighter, making him blush even more. You couldn’t even form words, you were still startled and weirdly a little turned on. You loved that he couldn’t take his eyes off you and it didn’t take long to notice his rather large bulge in his pants.

You both just stood there staring each other down again, only instead of hate, it was now with lust. Being as stubborn as you both were, you didn’t want to make the first move and wanted the other to give in first. You smirked as you cupped your own breast and pinched your nipple. Daryl’s breathing hitched and you knew you were breaking him. You tugged on your nipple and a moan escaped your lips. Daryl stood there watching, fighting the urge he had to grab you and take you right there. He wasn’t weak and he wasn’t going to cave first. You bit your lip as you slipped your other hand inside your panties and started to play with your clit, you were surprised at how wet you were. You started moaning more and louder, you just couldn’t help yourself, knowing he was watching. He undid his pants and slid his hand inside, grasping at his rock hard dick and stroking himself whilst looking at you. It was taking all his will power to stay stood where he was, but as soon as you removed your hand from your panties and slowly licked clean one of your fingers, he pounced at you like a wild animal. He pushed you against the wall with a growl and he grabbed your hand, sucking the other fingers and tasting you. He pinned your hands above your head on the wall with one of his hands and leant his forehead on yours.

“Didn’t take as long as I thought it would to break you Dixon. “ You smirked looking at him.   
“You’re weaker than I thought.” You were pushing his buttons again on purpose. He grabbed your jaw and he growled at you again, making you even wetter.  
“Ya been a naughty girl princess, and I’m gon’ have to teach ya a lesson.” He drawled into your ear huskily. You whimpered at his words. He grabbed your arm and dragged you over to the counter, bending you over it. He slowly slid your panties down, enjoying the view, and spanked you so hard it was sure to bruise. You couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling, wanting more. He did it a few more times and then you felt his tip at your dripping wet entrance. You pushed back onto him, want in him inside and he spanked you again. Without warning he pushed into you with a loud grunt, causing you to cry out. He didn’t let you adjust to his impressive size as he thrust in and out of you ferociously whilst gripping your hips. Your moans were loud but you couldn’t control them, the pleasure was too intense. He grabbed your hair and pulled you up a bit, using his other hand to palm your breast and play with your nipple, making you shiver.

“Ya like that princess?” He moaned as he nipped your neck.  
“Yes. Fuck Daryl it feels so good!” You felt yourself getting close, it had been so long since you’d been touched at all and no one had ever fucked you like this before. He pushed you back down and tightly gripped your hips again. He could sense you were close so he pulled out, causing you to whimper at the loss of him filling you up. He slapped your thigh and made you jump up onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist. He pushed you up against the wall and you cried out again as he pushed back into you. This new position making him fill you to the hilt.  
“Fuck princess, ya feel so good.” He moaned. You hands tangled in his hair and he kissed you greedily. You were surprised at how soft his lips were but his kisses were harsh and needy. His tongue traced your bottom lip and you happily granted access to him, letting him dominate the kiss.   
Your back started arching and you were trying so hard to hold back.  
“C’mon princess, cum for me.” He growled, feeling near his own release. You let out a loud moan following his name as the pleasure consumed you, feeling bliss as your orgasm radiated throughout your body. He felt your walls tighten around him and seeing the pleasure on your face pushed him over the edge, he pulled out last minute and you wrapped your soft hand around his length and jerked him off onto your stomach. He gently placed you back on the floor and chucked you a random piece of clothing to clean yourself up with. Once you were both dressed he walked back up to you, grabbing your jaw once again and kissed you hard.

“I hope ya learned ya lesson princess.” He whispered with a smirk. You blushed and couldn’t help but smile. He had finally found a way to shut you up, he was feeling a little smug about it.  
The ride back home was filled with knowing looks and glances at each other. When you got back you both started to unload the clothes and Rick came out to see you both.  
“How did it go?” He asked, just waiting for you to both start arguing about something.   
“Went really good, got a lot of shit.” Daryl said with a small smile. Rick noticed and looked at you, noticing you glancing at Daryl. You went to grab a box but Daryl took it out of your hands.  
“I’ll take that in, just go inside and relax.” He said softly. You smiled at him and Rick noticed, raising an eyebrow at you both.  
“Well it seems you two make a good team.” He said smirking slightly.  
“Mhmm.” Daryl said, not fully paying attention to Rick anymore as you were both staring at each other again, as if you were the only two left on the planet. Rick noticed they weren’t hateful glares this time.  
“Well good because I’m pairing you two up for watch duty too.” He smiled as he started to walk away. You and Daryl just both smirked at each other and started taking the stuff inside. When Rick was out of sight Daryl spanked your ass hard making you squeal.   
“See ya at watch princess.” He growled into your ear as he walked past with a smirk.


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Daryl have fun in the watch tower after the run earlier that day.

You were in the watch tower waiting for Daryl to come and join you for watch duty. You couldn’t help but replay the events of the run that day, you were getting aroused just thinking about it. You were so engrossed in your filthy thoughts that you didn’t hear the stealthy Hunter come into the watch tower, so when you suddenly got grabbed by the waist and pushed into the wall, you couldn’t help but let out a little shriek. You came face to face with those icy blue orbs that you were thinking about just seconds before.

“What’s the matter princess? I scare ya?” He smirked as his hands settled onto your hips, still pushing you into the wall.  
“You asshole! I nearly had a heart attack!” You scolded, smacking his arm.  
“Keep being a naughty girl princess and ya gon’ be in trouble.” He drawled leaning dangerously close to your lips. He didn’t have to do much to get you soaking wet, his deep husky voice was enough. You were pretty sure if he just kept talking dirty to you that you’d be able to orgasm without him even touching you. You bit your lip and smirked at him.  
“What you gonna do _daddy_ , spank me?” You asked innocently, slightly fluttering your eyelashes at him. His body tensed at your words, nobody had ever called him that before and he was a little surprised at his body’s reaction to you saying it, he liked it, _he really fucking liked it._ And you noticed, you noticed how his breathing hitched when you said it, how his grip tightened on your hips, how his jaw clenched. You knew he liked it.  
“I’ve been such a naughty girl daddy, you gonna teach me a lesson?” You whispered into his ear as you delicately licked his ear lobe. He grabbed you by the throat and let out a deep growl, making your core ache for him. You couldn’t help but let out a little moan and he smirked.

“Get on yer knees princess.” He commanded as he pushed you to your knees. He undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard thick dick. He stroked it slowly as you licked your lips staring at it.  
“Open yer mouth.” He barked thrusting his dick into your warm mouth. He gripped your hair and pushed himself to the back of your throat, making you gag slightly. He moaned as he started to move your head to thrust in and out. You gripped his hip with one hand and used to other to caress his balls. He let out a satisfied groan and you could feel yourself getting wetter.  
“Just like that princess, keep goin’” He moaned. You couldn’t help yourself and you slid your hand inside your pants and started to rub yourself, earning yourself a moan. Daryl hummed at the vibrations of your moans until he realised you were touching yourself. He gripped your hair tighter and pulled you up, his dick popping out of your mouth as he did. He let go of your hair but pinned both of your hands above your head against the wall with one hand.

“What ya think doin’ princess?” He growled leaning his forehead on yours.   
“I needed it daddy, I couldn’t help myself.” You admitted, your heart racing.  
“Did daddy give ya permission?” He smirked, you shook your head at him biting your lip.  
“Ya know what happens when ya a naughty girl baby.” He said huskily as he pushed you towards the cot that was set up there and spun you around. He bent you over and ripped down your pants and panties, making you moan in anticipation. He let out another growl as he looked at your beautiful ass and glistening pussy. He spanked you hard over the forming bruise from before, making you whimper. Your wetness was now dripping down your legs.   
“Tell daddy what did ya did wrong baby.” He growled into your ear as he hovered over your back, his dick pressing onto your ass.   
“I touched myself daddy.” You whimpered. He spanked you again and then gave your ass cheek a firm squeeze making you moan.  
“And who’s the only person allowed to touch that sweet pussy of yers princess?” He asked in that sexy southern drawl of his.  
“You are daddy.” You moaned.  
“Good girl.” He praised as he let his fingers stroke your wet folds and then circle your clit. You arched your back and moaned loudly at his touch. Without warning he thrust his hard dick into your soaking pussy and you cried out. He gripped your hips that tight his nails were digging in but you liked the pain. He thrust deep and hard, growling at how good you felt.

“Yer so tight baby!” He groaned as he pounded into you.  
“Daddy, touch me please?” You begged between moans.  
“Where baby? Show daddy.” He growled into your ear as he leant over you. You took his large rough hand and pushed it to your clit. His rough pad started rubbing it, instantly causing you to start shaking, so close to the edge.  
“Ya gon’ cum for daddy princess?” He moaned, you nodded at him unable to speak as the pleasure took over your body.   
“Oh daddy!” You screamed as you came undone, your legs trembling.  
“Yer such a good girl.” He purred kissing your shoulder. He pulled out of you and lay on the cot.  
“Get on.” He commanded staring at you. You crawled over, still shaky from your orgasm. You straddled him and he watched as you lowered your dripping wet pussy onto his throbbing dick. You both moaned in pleasure as you started to ride him, you leant your hands on his chest for leverage as you bounced up and down on his dick. He licked his lips as his gaze flit from your bouncing breasts to your face of pure ecstasy.  
“That’s it baby, riding daddy like a good girl.” He encouraged as his grip on your hips tightened. He brought one hand up to your breast and started to pinch your nipple, making you gasp and ride him even harder.   
“Oh daddy, you feel so good!” You cried as you felt the pleasure building up once more.  
“Ya gon’ make daddy cum princess.” He growled. You couldn’t hold it any longer and you came hard, your juices squirting onto his dick. You cried out as you rode out your orgasm. As your walls tightened around him like a vice he found his own release, moaning loud as his body tensed up and his hips bucked like crazy.

He grabbed you behind your neck bringing you to him for a kiss. It was slow and gentle and his other hand slowly traced up your side lovingly. He broke away and pushed your head down gently so your head was lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you tightly.  
“That was amazing princess.” He praised with a smile as his hands caressed your back. You let out a satisfied sigh at the feel of his hands rubbing your skin and you kissed his neck and nuzzled into him more.  
“So much for keeping watch.” You chuckled, making him laugh with you as you lay there enjoying the closeness.


End file.
